The present invention relates to wallets and in particular to a wallet for carrying currency of various denominations together with a plurality of credit cards.
Bill holders of the type illustrated in the McKey patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,602, are well known. In this type of bill holder, two planar members are joined by straps so that the planar members can fold outwardly in either direction. Currency can be maintained against the inner faces of either of the planar members for storage on the person.
Bill holders of the McKey type have rather limited utility, however, since they are only adapted for the storage of currency. A conventional wallet, on the other hand, is adapted to carry a wide variety of items, the most significant of which is a plurality of credit cards. It has been known to add pockets to devices of the McKey type, as illustrated in the patent to Sutter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,346. However, when the credit cards are located in such pockets, only one side of the holder can be used for currency, and the thickness of the holder will be greatly increased, resulting in a cumbersome and unattractive wallet.